More
by a queen in the garden
Summary: "Demi pedia por mais e "mais" era sua lei. Então ela sempre lhe dava mais."


More

* * *

Selena se sentia excepcionalmente poderosa quando tinha Demi em seus braços. Isso levava uma quente e densa injeção de um novo e revigorante sopro de vida em suas veias. Um sorriso alcançava seus lábios quando a tinha em seu colo, a excitação escorrendo pelas coxas fartas, molhando seus dedos que geralmente se encontram no conforto das profundidades de seu corpo. Embora sua pele chegasse a sangrar quando ela cravava suas unhas em suas costas ou ombros, Selena sentia-se flutuar quando isto acontecia. Tê-la inquieta sob si, contorcendo-se e agarrando os lençóis com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos se tornavam esbranquiçados e provavelmente doloridos deixava Selena em êxtase, porque ela sabia que Demi estava daquele jeito, com o prazer correndo intensamente em suas dobras, por causa _dela_ e somente _dela_.

Era como andar sobre as nuvens quando ela estava tão próxima de seu rosto que era possível ver as pequenas e adoráveis sardas que Demi tinha no nariz, trazendo a seu semblante transformado pelo prazer um ar quase inocente. _Quase_. Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam de maneira estonteante em meio à escuridão – ou sob a luz. Não era necessária a escuridão para que suas bonitas íris escuras cintilassem, porque era assim que os olhos de Demi eram; brilhantes e vivos, muito vivos.

Sentia-se no topo do mundo quando ela gemia seu nome em uma voz trêmula e ofegante, os lábios partidos em busca de ar. _Oh, Sel… Selena… Oh, ah, Selena…_E então ela dava um gemido particularmente alto e agudo em algum momento, causado pela empolgação que Selena sentia ao ouvir seu nome ser falado tão graciosamente, empenhando-se ao máximo em lhe fazer gemer mais, cada vez mais alto, cada vez mais desesperados, cada vez mais necessitados, sempre mais.

Praticamente rosnava quando Demi enfiava os dedos em seus cabelos e puxava-os com força, pedindo e implorando em sua voz tomada do sentimento escarlate e borbulhante da excitação. _Mais forte, mais rápido, mais, mais_. Selena atendia seus pedidos com a competência de uma profissional, pronta para satisfazer todos os desejos que deixavam sua visão embaçada. Mais. Demi pedia por mais e "mais" era sua lei. Então ela sempre lhe dava mais. Mais prazer, mais gemidos, mais palavras desconexas, mais suspiros, mais lascívia, mais.

Ao morder e chupar a pele de seu pescoço, deixando uma marca arroxeada que se tornaria mais escuro em poucas horas, Selena sorria satisfeita consigo mesma, contente por marcar Demi como sua mulher. _Minha_, a voz rouca e dominante da possessividade que gritava incessante em sua mente, _minha_. As marcas de unhas em suas costas e mordidas em sua clavícula também mostravam que ela era a mulher de Demi. _Sua_, a possessividade gritava novamente e Selena não deixou escapar a ironia de que até seu lado possessivo se ajoelhava alegremente aos pés de Demi. _Sua_.

E então seus gemidos se tornavam mais altos, sua voz dançava pelo quarto e, juntamente com os próprios suspiros de Selena – que sentia prazer ao lhe proporcionar prazer –, tudo se transformava numa excitante orquestra de erotismo e amor. As mãos de Demi não conseguiam ficar paradas. Ora em seus braços, ora em suas costas, ora em suas nádegas. Era assim que ela reagia ao prazer intenso que sentia. Demi não sabia o que queria quando estava na beira de um precipício de sensações que fariam sacudir seu corpo da melhor maneira possível. Mas Selena sabia. Ela queria mais. Então Selena o fazia, seus nervos e músculos de seu braço queimando de maneira incômoda, mas nunca se permitiria parar.

Mais, mais, mais.

Demi gemia alto, as costas arqueando, a cabeça jogada para trás e o quadril se projetando para frente. Selena fazia de tudo para que seu prazer se prolongasse, se deliciando ao ver o orgasmo abraçar Demi de maneira apertada, um abraço que a deixaria sem ar, um abraço que a faria esquecer-se de seu próprio nome por alguns segundos.

Longos cabelos castanhos avermelhados se espalhavam pelo travesseiro revestido de fronha branca, criando uma bonita arte que Selena apreciou durante alguns instantes quando Demi deixou seu peso cair sobre a cama, o peito subindo e descendo em busca de ar. Sua face corada, seus lábios mais vermelhos que o normal, os olhos fechados e uma fina camada se suor que deixava sua aparência ainda mais brilhante.

Selena se abaixou, beijando sua boca de forma doce e carinhosa, quase não sendo correspondida por causa do torpor que ainda anuviava a cabeça de Demi. Ela não se importava. Gostava, na verdade, porque sabia que ela estava assim por sua causa, pelo orgasmo que havia lhe presenteado.

Esfregou seu nariz delicadamente pelo maxilar bem desenhado, descendo para a parte de trás de sua orelha e sentindo o cheiro que tanto amava. Não era um perfume, ou uma loção ou um hidratante. Aquele cheiro, que tanto a deixava perdida por breves momentos, que a confortava quando precisava se sentir em casa era seu cheiro natural. Aquele cheiro, o que amava com todas as forças, era Demi. Selena inspirou mais uma vez e mais outra, sentindo a essência invadir seu corpo, a pele alva e sedosa se arrepiando cada vez mais.

Beijou o caminho de volta para seu rosto, passando pelo queixo fissurado – como amava aquela fissura! –, roçando seus lábios nos dela e beijando, docemente, a ponta de seu nariz. Demi sorriu e Selena sorriu junto. Sabia o quanto ela gostava quando fazia aquilo.

—Senhorita Gomez… – A voz preguiçosa veio carregada de malícia, fazendo Selena arquear as sobrancelhas em diversão. Sentiu que finalmente Demi a rodeava com seus braços, os dedos percorrendo um caminho gentil por suas costas.

—Sim, Senhorita Lovato? – Respondeu no mesmo tom.

—A cada dia que passa, você vai ficando mais e mais eficiente na arte de satisfazer sua namorada na cama.

—O que eu posso dizer? Sou uma pessoa extremamente esforçada e preocupada com sua felicidade – Sorriu – E posso afirmar que não é só na cama, mas também no chuveiro, na banheira, no balcão da cozinha, no sofá, no banco de trás do seu carro, no banco de trás do _meu_ carro…

—Okay, okay, eu já entendi – Interrompeu rindo – Se você continuar com essa lista, ficaremos aqui o dia todo.

—Temos uma vida sexual que deixaria metade da população mundial com inveja. Você deveria levantar as mãos para o céu e agradecer a mulher incrivelmente boa de cama que você tem o _privilégio_ de ser sua namorada.

—Oh, meu Deus – Demi gargalhou incrédula – O que, pelo amor de Deus foi isso? Eu geralmente sou a arrogante de nós duas, você é a boazinha.

—Acho que estamos passando tempo demais juntas. Você está me infectando com a sua personalidade grosseira.

Demi riu de novo, jogando a cabeça para o lado. Selena a observou encantada, constatando o quão bonita ela ficava quando ria. O sorriso era deslumbrante e as maçãs de seu rosto de salientavam adoravelmente, os olhos apertavam-se e se fechavam, voltando a se abrirem com a felicidade estampada nas íris iluminadas. Demi sempre dizia que sua risada era estranha e escandalosa e Selena não podia deixar de concordar, mas era daquele jeito que gostava. Era um dos motivos que a fazia ama-la tanto.

Quando seus risos foram cessando gradativamente, Demi permaneceu com o sorriso no rosto. Arrastou vagarosamente suas mãos para o pescoço de Selena, acariciando sua nuca com o polegar enquanto beijava suavemente sua bochecha. Ela se afastou e, por alguma razão, corou, trazendo para sua face um tom rosado de vergonha. Selena sentiu seu coração se afundar em ternura, se apaixonando mais uma vez pela mulher sob seu corpo, o que parecia ser a milésima vez naquele dia, mas Selena sabia que muitas mais viriam até que a noite chegasse.

—Eu te amo – Selena disse baixo, como se contasse um segredo que só Demi pudesse ouvir, mesmo que não houvesse mais ninguém com elas.

Demi deu de ombros, indiferente.

—É claro que ama, Selena, você beija o chão onde eu piso – Falou desdenhosamente, mas Selena sorriu e revirou os olhos divertidamente porque sabia que Demi brincava.

—Agora sim voltamos ao normal. Você, insuportável como sempre e eu, com minha paciência de ouro.

—E é por isso que somos perfeitas juntas – Demi disse com um tom quase manhoso, fazendo Selena se derreter por dentro – Não daria certo se nós duas fôssemos chatas como eu ou calmas como você. Ou nos mataríamos ou seríamos um casal frívolo e entediante.

—Você tem razão – Selena se desvencilhou cuidadosamente dos braços de Demi, deitando ao seu lado, levando uma mão até sua coxa e a acariciando suavemente – A gente meio que se completa.

—Não venha com essa merda de "meio". A gente _super_ se completa.

—Se você diz… – Selena provocou.

—Ah, cala a boca – Demi reclamou, aproximando do rosto de sua namorada – Me beija.

Selena não pensou duas vezes – ou uma – para atender aquela ordem. Juntou seus lábios, sendo agraciada rapidamente pela língua aveludada que ansiava encontrar a sua. Quando Demi sugou sua língua e a deslizou sobre seu lábio superior, apenas para lamber o inferior, Selena sentiu a quentura descer seu corpo, se instalando entre suas pernas.

—Eu te amo – Demi sussurrou contra seus lábios quando cortaram o beijo.

—Eu sei – A resposta foi simples, mas fez com que Demi sorrisse e, se Demi sorria, Selena estava feliz.

A mão de Demi fez um caminho lento sobre o corpo de Selena, começando pela garganta, passando pela clavícula, seios, e barriga, parando finalmente da perigosa localização de sua virilha.

—Agora é sua vez… – A voz de Demi foi de uma entonação tão inocente que, se estivessem sob outras circunstâncias, Selena acreditaria em sua inocência – Mais?

Selena assentiu com os olhos escuros de desejo.

—Mais.

* * *

Hella, dessa vez ninguém me ajudou! Sei que tá tudo meio na moita e meio metafórico ou poético demais, mas me deem um tempinho, sim? A próxima (ou a próxima da próxima) farei sozinha também, e tentarei deixar as coisas mais explícitas porque sei que é disso que o povo gosta ;)

Espero que tenha gostado, me deixe um review se puder e até outra hora :))


End file.
